


Jack Harkness First Meetings

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Spy (2015)
Genre: First Meetings, Humor, Jack Harkness flirts his way across the popcultural universe, M/M, mild crack, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: A series of oneshots about Captain Jack Harkness meeting various characters for the first time.





	1. Jack/Adlo (Spy 2015)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I might secretly love Aldo. Let me know what you think~. (Also, please tell me if there are any formatting errors.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I might secretly love Aldo. Let me know what you think, and if there are any formatting errors.

* * *

 

Susan's prepping to go out on another mission, this time smack dab in the middle of Idaho. What kind of terrorist organization chooses to do business in Idaho? This time her cover identity is fifty three year old Kelly Faulkner, from Florida. She works as a kindergarten teacher, and is taking time off to travel to Idaho and attend a friend's wedding.  
When she opened the package containing her disguise, it took a good ten minutes before she could convince herself to put it on. Apparently no one ever told Kelly that middle age women, plaid, and sequins should never go together, because here we are. Susan refuses to look through the rest of the suitcase until she has to. She's honestly worried Joan Rivers is going to pop out of there and start screaming. She had naively hoped that the disguises would get better as time went on, but no dice. At least they let her keep her real hair this time. She also got some cool new gadgets, although she hasn't managed to convince Patrick to give her less humiliating stuff yet. The disguised tools include: Bathroom deoderizing Spray that can reveal laser trip wires, and another package of hemorrhoid wipes. Apparently that one was a golden enough idea to be re-used. This time instead of chloroform, they're soaked with a liquid that can temporarily blind someone. They also gave her a 'Greatest Hits Of Cher' CD. The case has a thin blade concealed behind one of the disks. Why that would logically be given the place of honor of being carried around in her purse, Susan doesn't know. The agency decided that it would be more suspicious for a woman her age to be traveling alone, and that she could also use the backup of another agent on this one.  
And thus, she landed herself a husband.  
When Nancy told her who they'd chosen, Susan almost screamed.

~

Seven a.m. on the dot the next morning, Susan and Aldo sit at a table out front of a little mom and pop place, eating breakfast. Their current task is to keep watch of the building across the street, and see if a certain man who the agency suspects is affiliated with the terrorist organization, enters or exits. If and when he leaves, they are to follow him.

Aldo smiles at her, over their omelets. "May I say that you look absolutely ravishing this morning?"

Susan raises an eyebrow. "I look like I walked into a thrift store during a power outage, and put on the first things I could get my hands on."

Aldo's eyes rake up and down her figure. "But you-a, make it work so well. I do not think there is anything you could wear that would diminish your beauty."

Susan rolls her eyes. "Whatever, 'Marcus'." Susan says, being sure to use his fake name. "Let's just eat our food, try to blend in, and hope to god this guy shows up." Susan's about to flag down a waiter to ask for a refill on her cup of coffee -because lord knows she needs it, being out and enduring Aldo at seven in the morning- when a man casually walks up to the table.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt your breakfast, but I was wondering if you know where the closest library is around here? I'm supposed to be meeting a friend you see, and of course he didn't think to give me directions."

Aldo looks at the man, and a grin slowly forms on his face. "Don't worry, you are not interrupting anything. I was just telling my lovely wife Karen how beautiful she looks today."

Susan looks at the newcomer to see how he handles this situation, and to his credit, he does a good job of seemingly agreeing with Aldo's assessment, despite Susan's garish clothing.

"I can't argue with you there, she does look gorgeous."

He grins and winks at Susan charmingly, and for a moment she's reminded of Fine. She rolls her eyes.

Aldo looks back at the man and leers, accent thick as ever. "I don't think I caught your name, mister 'library'."

"Ah, I'm sorry. Jack Harkness, at your service."

Susan resists the urge to groan, god these two are laying it on thick.

"I am Marcus, and this is my wife Karen, as I have previously mentioned."

Jack smiles, and for a moment, Susan swears he sees right through their aliases. He doesn't comment on it though, simply nods.

"It's lovely to meet you two."

Aldo pushes his plate forward, and stands up from the table. "We are only just visiting the area, but I believe we passed a library on our drive from the hotel. Shall I walk you there?"

Jack ducks his head, and then looks at Susan. "I wouldn't want to pull you away from your meal. I'm sure I can find it on my own."

Susan clears her throat, and hurries to smile as reassuringly as possible. "Oh! Don't worry, we were just about finished anyway." She turns to Aldo. "I'll just get some shopping time in, I saw some stores I wanted to check out." Susan prays to god Aldo takes the hint. A break from the constant flirting would be wonderful, and it's not like it takes the both of them to look for a guy, and then report where he heads off to.

Aldo smiles sweetly at her. "If you are sure, my love. Then I will walk our friend to that library a few blocks over."

Susan waves them off, and then sighs in relief and resumes eating. Hopefully Aldo will tell Jack Harkness that they're in an open marriage or something, and they manage to keep themselves occupied for awhile.

Now as long as Ford doesn't show up, the day is bound to be golden.

A few moments later, a pair of brown loafers stop a couple feet from the table. Susan looks up slowly.

_"Susan Cooper."_

God damn it.


	2. Jack/Rick Ford (Spy 2015)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise these won't all be from Spy.

* * *

Ford catches the bartender's attention, and waves him over. "Give me a rum and coke, heavy on the rum."

The bartender nods and walks away to make the drink.

Ford surveys the bar. His contact is supposed to meet him at this bar, and hand off an envelope containing information needed to proceed in his mission. The bartender sets rum and coke down on the bar, and Ford nods in thanks. He takes a sip, and scans the room for a woman wearing a blue dress. He's looking at the mass of bodies on the dance floor in distaste, _(honestly, today's youth has no shame)_ when his phone buzzes. Ford opens the message, to see it's from his contact.

_###-###-####: Ford, I can't make the drop. Jameson has one of his goons tailing me. I'll contact you when I can._

Ford roughly pockets his phone, and throws back the rest of his drink angrily. Well this is all been a big waste of his night, and yet another set back to what was supposed to be a simple job. Ford's about to flag the bartender down so he can pay and leave, when a man takes up the seat beside him.

He looks over and Ford and grins. "Jack Harkness, what's your name?"

Ford glares. "What's it to you?"

Jack holds his hands up with a laugh. "Alright, we'll work up to introductions then." He raises a hand, and motions for the bartender. He nods to Ford's empty glass. "Can I buy you another drink?"

Ford shakes his head. "I was just about to leave, actually."

Jack tilts his head to the side. "Aw, what's the hurry? The night is still young."

Ford frowns suspiciously at the other man. "Are you hitting on me?!"

Jack rubs the back of his neck, and he at least has the grace to look apologetic. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. You can tell me to fuck off, if you want."

Ford glares. "If anyone's going to be doing and propositioning around here, it's going to me. Decide what you want so I can buy you a goddamn drink."

Jack grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel my soul~


End file.
